1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including two-dimensional (2D) materials and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A two-dimensional (2D) material is typically a single-layer or half-layer solid material in which atoms form a crystal structure. A well-known example of a 2D material is graphene. Graphene is a single-layer (single atomic layer) structure in which carbon atoms form a hexagonal structure. Graphene may have a band structure that is symmetrical around the Dirac point, and the effective mass of a charge at the Dirac point is substantially small. Therefore, graphene may have a charge mobility that is at least 10 times or higher (may be even 1000 times or more) the charge mobility of silicon (Si). Furthermore, graphene may have a high Fermi velocity (VF). Therefore, graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material that may overcome limitations of materials in the related art.
Research and development into various 2D materials having semiconductor or insulator characteristics, starting from research into graphene, has been conducted. Recently, a research area has expanded into technology of stacking different 2D materials. However, to apply a 2D material to actual devices, an interface issue between 2D materials or between a 2D material and another material needs to be addressed. When a 2D material is applied to semiconductor devices, various technical problems may occur, and it may be difficult to secure good properties/performance.